Jojos most bizarre adventure
by GuruIsDende
Summary: A story about Jotaro Kujo getting sent to another universe by a stand user. Join him as he meets people from other universes and teams up with them to take on the villains.
1. The Stand user appears

I'm Jotaro Kujo a teenager, but I'm not like other teenagers, I have this abilty called a Stand. My stand is called Star Platinum, its abilty is stopping time, I can stop time for what is equivalent to 5 normal seconds.

I was forced in to a meeting with my mother Holly, my grand dad Joseph and Polnareff.

'Jotaro it's so nice to see you made a friend.' said Holly pointing towards Polnareff.

'Shut up you Bitch!' said Jotaro.

'Ok.' said Holy happily.

'Don't talk to your mother that way Jotaro, we just saved her from being killed by her stand.' said Joseph.

'So Mr Joestar, why have you called me down from France?' questioned Polnareff.

'I know its only been 3 months since we fought Dio, but its been brought to my attention by other Stand users, that an new Stand user has been making people dissappear, we don't know where they disappear to, but we never see them again, I have been informed by Hol Horse that he used to work for Dio, he doesn't know much about his ability except as I told you, he makes people dissappear.' said Joseph.

'So are we going to fight this person or what?' questioned Jotaro.

'I'm getting there have some patience, as you probably guessed he's probably looking for us right now, or maybe he's already found us.' said Joseph.

Holly wraps her arms around Jotaro.

'I don't want my little Jojo to get hurt again. ' said Holly hugging Jotaro tighter.

'Yare Yare Daze.' said Jotaro pulling his hat down further.

'Holly my lovely daughter I know you love Jotaro and you have a good reason to worry about him, but on our last trip we saved the world from a Vampire who could stop time and had an army of dangerous people with other abilities, if we don't stop him this could mean that people could die, we are not even sure about the full extent of his ability, he could even have the power to bring mankind to an end, so please let Jotaro come with us.' asks Joseph.

'Only if you promise to come home Jojo.' said Holly sternly, face to face with Jotaro.

'Alright you stubborn bitch.' said Jotaro a little bit angrily.

'Stop calling her a bitch Jotaro, it's disrespectful.' said Joseph angrily.

'Ok so my plan is...' starts Joseph, only to cough up blood as he now had a gapping hole in his chest.

'What the hell?' shouted both Jotaro and Polnareff.

Jotaro summons Star Platinum and Polnareff summons Silver Chariot.

'DAAAAAAAD!!!!!!' screams Holly, tears in here eyes.

'it's an enemy stand, Polnareff watch out.' said Jotaro, scanning every inch of the room.

'Get out of the room now.' says Polnareff, pointing towards Holly.

Holly tries to get out of the room, but a incredibly muscaler white man, with brown hair and brown eyes who is wearing blue skinny jeans, a tight black shirt and sneakers blocks her path.

'Your time in this world is Jotaro.' says the mysterious man pointing to wards Jotaro menacingly.

To be continued...


	2. The battle rages on

'You bastard, how dare you kill the old man.' said Jotaro.

'Hahahahahaha, your next Jotaro, my name is William Jenson, fell despair as my stand End Of The World beats you into oblivion one by one.' said The mysterious man who we now know is called William Jenson as he summons his stand.

His stand is humaniod and muscular, its body is black and has scars all over it, its eyes are red, it has a long tail with a point on the end, it is wearing purple armour.

Jotaro, Polnareff and Holly could feel the blood lust emanating from its very body, this stand has been in many battles judging from the scars, this is stand that should not be taken lightly.

'I will be the one beating you into oblivion.' said Jotaro as he prepares for a difficult fight.

'Your a cocky one, very well come at me when your prepared to depart from this world.' said William as he stood there wide open.

Holly gets out of the way as fast she can.

'ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!!!! ' screams Star Platinum as he unleashes a barrage of punches.

None of them even hit William as he disappears and reapears right behind Jotaro.

'Die Polnareff.' William shouts as he punches a hole through Polnareffs chest.

'EUUUUUUUGH!!!!' wheezes Polnareff as he coughs up his blood.

'Polnareff... William you bastard!!!!!!!' shouts Jotaro as his stand punches forward.

'ORA!!!!!' Star Platinum shouts.

William disappears and reapears behind Holly, his stand punches through her chest.

'...' Jotaro stands there silent for a moment.

'now... YOU'VE PISSED ME OFF!!!!!!!' screams Jotaro full of rage.

'Star Platinum The World.' said Jotaro as time stops.

'ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!!!!!!' shouts Star Platinum unleashing a barrage of punches.

Then suddenly William moves within stopped time and counters with his own barrage of punches.

'GAAAARARARARARARARARARARA GARA!!!!' shouts End Of The World.

They both scream the same thing and keep punching, fist colliding with fist at the exact same time.

Time resumes.

Both Jotaro and William back off.

'Hmph impressive, but this is where it ends!!!!' shouts William.

He disappears and reapears behind Jotaro.

'End Of The World's ability has been activated.' said William as End Of The World punches Jotaro in the back.

'I banish you from this world.' said William.

'EUUUUUUUGH!!!!!' Jotaro screams as the world around him is enveloped in darkness.

To be continued...


	3. The orange haired swordsman

'Why is everything enveloped in darkness... What kind of stand ability is this?' questions Jotaro.

'I... think... I... See light.' said Jotaro before he passes out.

1 hour later Jotaro is woken up by a light tapping on his cheek.

'Hay you OK down there?' said an orange haired teenager.

'Yes I'm fine.' replies Jotaro.

Jotaro looks around he seems to be in the middle of a street.

'Strange.' Jotaro thought. 'his stand ability must be teleportation.

'What's you name?' asked the orange haired teenager.

'I'm Jotaro Kujo.' replies Jotaro as he stands up and dusts himself off, 'Whats your name?'

'I'm Ichigo Kurosaki.' he replies sounding absolutely full of confidence.

Suddenly a building near them explodes and a giant creature burst out of it.

It has a white face, yellow eyes, a gapping mouth and a black body.

'What, an enemy stand?' questions Jotaro as he summons Star Platinum.

'Oh no its a hallow.' said Ichigo as he jumps out of his body, 'What the hell is that thing behind you.

' This?' Jotaro asks pointing behind him at Star Platinum, completely ignoring the fact that Ichigo has a giant freaking sword.

Ichigo nodded.

'This is called a Stand.' said Jotaro.

'OK what ever.' said Ichigo, 'let's kill this bastard.'

Jotaro nods.

'Getsuga Tenshou.' said Ichigo as he slashed down slicing the Hallow in two with a vertical lazer.

'So he can fire a vertical lazer with his sword.' Jotaro thinks to himself.

'More are coming.' said Ichigo.

Hallows of all different shapes, sizes and colours were coming from all different directions.

'Star Platinum The World.' said Jotaro as he stopped time.

He then proceded to kill 20 Hallows before his 5 second time stop was up.

Time resumes.

'What the hell?' questioned Ichigo as 20 Hallows died all at once, 'did you do this?'

Jotaro nodded.

Fast forward about 5 minutes late and all the Hallows were dead.

'You fight well Jotaro.' said Ichigo.

'Same to you Ichigo.' said Jotaro, 'Do you know any where I can stay for a while?'

'You could stay at my place.' suggested Ichigo.

'Sounds like a good plane.' said Jotaro.

About 10 minutes later they arrive at the Kurosaiki household.

A man bursts out of the door flying atvIchigo, but Ichigo kicks him straight in the face.

'Stop it dad.' said Ichigo giving the man who was apparently his dad a cold stare.

'Ow that hurt.' said Ichigo's dad.

'That's what you get for jumping out at me randomly.' said Ichigo looking at his dad. 'By the way this my friend Jotaro, he needs a place to stay for now, so I asked him if he wanted to stay here.

'Hello I'm Ichigo's dad nice to meet you.' said Ichigo's Dad.

Jotaro punches Ichigo's dad in the face sending him flying into a bin spilling gone off eggs, gone off milk and a little bit of carrot on him.

'Don't piss me off.' said Jotaro.

'Why did you punch my dad?' asked Ichigo.

'Simple... He pissed my off.' said Jotaro. 'Let's go inside, he will be out for a while.'

To be continued...


	4. The pink haired psychic

Jotaro goes inside the house, he finds two girls sitting down on the sofa watching TV.

'Hay are you one of Ichigo's friends?' asked the one with the black hair.

Jotaro not wanting to be awkward, decided to nod, he wasn't really Ichigo's friend they only met an hour ago.

Ichigo decides to enter the room at that moment.

'So Ichigo.' said the black haired one, 'you are popular after all, I thought Orihime was your girl friend and now you chose this brute over her.'

'Hay cut that out.' said Ichigo, 'Orihime is not my girlfriend and this is not my boy friend.'

A quick look a Jotaro and you would know he's pissed.

'Shut up bitch.' said Jotaro as Star Platinum materialises behind him, 'would you like me to do your make up with you own blood?'

She slowly backs away and runs up stairs.

The brown haired girl walks up to Jotaro, then walks past him into the kitchen, she comes back with some Coffee Jelly and offers it to Jotaro.

'Would you like some Coffee Jelly?' the brown haired girl asks.

A pink haired boy with weird hair clips walks up to the door and knocks on it.

Jotaro takes the coffee jelly and starts eating it, while brown haired girl goes to opens the door.

Ichigo and Jotaro go upstairs.

She opens the door.

The boy looks at her, says nothing, walks inside, opens the fridge, takes a coffee jelly and goes upstairs.

She is very confused for a moment and then she thinks to herself 'Ichigo has some weird friends.'

He enters Ichigo's room without saying anything for 3 minutes, as his mouth is full of coffee jelly.

He eats it all then.

'Hello I am Kusuo Saiki I am a pschic...' the pink haired boy starts.

'Prove it.' said Ichigo interrupting him.

Saiki Pulls a homeless Man out of a bag.

Ichigo is speechless .

Jotaro says, 'Yare Yare Daze.

' That Stand user you fought in your world is messing with other worlds and sending them here, so I came to investigate.' said Saiki.

Suddenly Ichigo's dad burst through the window, flying towards ichigo, who decides to kick him in the face again.

Jotaro then punches Ichigo 's dad in the face again.

Ichigo's dad goes flying out of the window.

Saiki somehow has another coffee jelly. Which he is now enjoying.

'So if I understand this correctly.' said Ichigo, 'People from other worlds are in this world because of someone's ability.'

Saiki nods as he puts a spoon full of coffee jelly is in mouth, he's smiling like a 3 year old who has been told he can as many sweets as he wants.

'So do you have any idea where he is?' asks Jotaro.

'Not at the moment.' said Saiki. 'Well I need to go now, thanks for the coffee jelly.'

'Bye.' said Ichigo.

Saiki leaves the room and goes down the stairs, Ichigo and Jotaro hear the front door open and close.

'Ichigo I think we should go and look around town, we might be able to find something out about his ability.' said Jotaro, 'we might be able to find some other people from other worlds as well.'

Ichigo nods.

The exit the room and go down stairs.

The brown haired girl approaches them.

'Ichigo are you leaving?' the brown haired girl asks.

'Yes, me and my friend are going for a walk.' said Ichigo.

'Ok, be safe Ichigo.' said the brown haired girl.

'Bye.' said Ichigo.

Jotaro and Ichigo leave the house and the start walking down the street.

5 minutes later they sense a dangerous presence.

'Ichigo, do you feel that?' Jotaro asks.

'Yes I can feel it.' replied Ichigo.

'Hahahaha... Jotaro I have found you.' said a mysrterious voice.

'I recognise that voice.' said Jotaro angrily.

A blond man approaches.

'Dio.' said Jotaro angrily, '... How are you alive?'

'Hahahahahaha, approach me Jotaro so you can die.'

'Dio you bastard, I'll kill you again.' said Jotaro as he approached him.

To be continued...


	5. Jotaro and Ichigo vs Dio

(thanks for the comments you have left so far I appreciate it.)

'Star Platinum.' said Jotaro as Star Platinum materialised.

'I'll join you.' said Ichigo preparing to fight.

'No stay back, he's powerful.' said Jotaro.

Ichigo backs off a few meters.

'OK I will leave him to you, one on one is more fair anyway.' replied Ichigo.

'You will regret fighting me on you own Jotaro.' said Dio.

Jotaro leans back and points at Dio.

'I am going to break you like a twig Dio.' said Jotaro.

'ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!!!!!' shouted Star Platinum unleashing a barrage of punches.

'Die Jotaro.' said Dio as The World materialised.

'MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA!!!!!' shouted The World unleashing a barrage of punches.

Their attacks collide, each hit hitting the other at the same time, it looked like a tie.

'I will turn you into a pin cushion Jotaro.' said Dio throwing a knife.

The knife hits Jotaro in the shoulder, a few of his attacks miss.

Dio sees an opening and at that moment The World hits Jotaro in the face.

'MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA!!!!!!' shouts The World as he unleashes punch upon punch on Jotaro's body.

The World uppercuts Jotaro in the face and then punches him in the chest.

Jotaro goes flying into a building.

Dio turns to Ichigo.

'Do you want to approach me Ichigo?' asks Dio pointing towards Ichigo with one of his long fingers.

'Guess I'm going to have to teach you a lesson.' said Ichigo.

Ichigo leaves his body and pulls out his Shikai.

'Oh so your approaching me?' questions Dio.

'I can't beat the shit out of you without coming closer.' said Ichigo.

'Hahahahahaha... Let's see who's stronger.' said Dio with a hunger in his eyes.

'Getsuga... Tenshooooou!!!!' said Ichigo firing a vertical energy beam from his Shikai.

'Za Worldo.' said Dio as time stops.

Ichigo has no idea what's going on as he can't move in stopped time.

Dio steps out of the way of the Getsuga Tenshou, and throws a few knives at Ichigo, time then resumes.

All Ichigo sees is Dio teleporting sideways and suddenly his chest is full of knives.

'EUUUUUUGH!!!' screams Ichigo, dropping on 1 knee.

'Now it's time to finish you off.' said Dio, walking up to Ichigo and raising his hand.

'Die.' said Dio bringing his hand down.

But before he hits Ichigo he gets hit in head by a brick.

'EUUGH.' said Dio, stumbling for a moment.

Jotaro is standing up a few meters a way, he's bleeding a bit.

'Dio... Prepare to die you bastard!' said Jotaro, pointing at Dio meancingly.

To be continued...


	6. Jotaro and Ichigo vs Dio part 2

Jotaro rushes towards Dio with anger in his eyes.

'No... Jotaro.' said Ichigo, standing up and pulling the knives out of his body. 'Let me fight.'

Jotaro stops surprised that Ichigo could still stand up.

'OK, just don't die Ichigo.' said Jotaro, backing off a bit.

Ichigo nods, 'I won't die yet.'

Ichigo points his sword forward.

'Yaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!' screams Ichigo, powering up.

'Bankai! shouts Ichigo as gets enveloped in black and red energy.

After 10 seconds the energy dissipates.

His clothing changed and his sword is smaller.

'Tensa Zangetsu.' said Ichigo.

'Hmmm, so you can change your clothes and the size of your sword, am I supposed to be impressed weakling?' asks Dio sounding very cocky.

Ichigo then moves at lightning fast speed and slices Dio a few times with his sword.

'Impossible.' said Dio as he quickly backs of a few meters.

'Do not underestimate my power Dio.' said Ichigo pointing his sword at Dio, 'I will defeat you.'

Dios wounds have all ready healed.

'You bastard... The won't be anything left when I am done with you!!!!!' screams Dio. 'UWWWWWRRRRRRRYYYY!!'

'Getsuga Tenshou.' Ichigo screams firing a black and red, vertical lazer.

This time it was to fast for Dio and it took his left arm off.

'UWWWWRRRRRYYYYY!!!!!! I'm gonna crush you like a bug you bastard.' screams Dio as he charges at Ichigo.

'Za Worldo!' Dio shouts as time stops.

Dio is interrupted by a 2nd brick hitting him in the head, he stumbles for a few moments before he looks to the left and sees Jotaro smirking.

Time resumes.

Destracted by the brick that hit him in the head, Dio doesn't notice Ichigo move until it was to late.

Ichigo slices upwards with his sword, splitting Dio in half.

'EUUUUUUGGHHHHH!!!!!' Dio screams with his final breaths. 'How could this happen to me Dio?'

Dio's body turns to Ash and Jotaro walks up to it.

'Burn in hell you bastard!' said Jotaro, looking at the ashes.

'I'm impressed Ichigo, I didn't realise you were this strong.' said Jotaro.

'Well it's my job to protect people and my friends.' said Ichigo.

'Do you have any idea where we should go now?' asked Jotaro.

'We can go to Orihime's House.' Ichigo suggested.

'Is that one of your friends?' Jotaro asks.

'Yes she is.' answered Ichigo.

'Let's go then.' said Jotaro.

'OK then.' said Ichigo.

Ichigo jumps back in his body and they continue walking down the street.

To be continued...


	7. Jotaro meets Orihime

They walk for a while before they stop in front of a house.

Ichigo goes and knocks on the door and we wait a few minutes.

After 2 minutes a ginger girl opens the door and she says 'Hay Ichigo, I didn't know you were coming. Who's this?' gesturing towards Jotaro.

'Hay Orihime. This is Jotaro.' said Ichigo.

'Oh hi Jotaro, nice to meet you.' said Orihime.

She extended her arm forward and Jotaro shook it.

'Nice to meet you Orihime.' said Jotaro, letting go of her hand.

Jotaro summons Star Platinum who goes to punch her but stops just in front of her face.

She backs off.

'Ahhhhhh, what's that.' Orihime says.

'It's my stand, Star Platinum.' Jotaro says.

'So why are you trying to hit me?' she asks.

'I wasn't, I wanted to know if you could see it.' Jotaro states.

'Can we come in Orihime?' Ichigo asks.

'OK sure.' Orihime replies.

Jotaro and Ichigo follow Orihime inside.

They sit down on the sofa.

'OK I would like to talk to both of you and explain what is going on.' said Jotaro.

'OK.' Ichigo and Orihime say at the same time.

'So I am from another world.' Jotaro says.

'Another world?' Orihime asks.

'Yes. Me, my grand dad, my mother, and a friend called Polnareff were having a meeting, we were talk about a new stand user, he was causing trouble by making people disappear. Well when we were talking about him, he showed up. He killed my grand dad 1st, then he announced his name was William Jenson and his stand was called End Of The World. Then he killed Polnareff with lightning fast speed. He then killed my mother. He could move at lightning fast speeds and the only way I could beat him, was by stopping time, that's my ability. It slower him down to the point that I could fight him, but when time resumed he over powered me and sent me to this world. I woke up here with Ichigo checking if I was OK. Then we fought a quite a few Hallows. Then we went to Ichigo's home. I met his family. His dad met my fist. Then a boy with pink hair and these weird hair clips came into the house, we talked to him for a few minutes while we ate coffee jelly. Then he had to go so he left. We left too because we wanted to see if anyone else from other worlds were here. And that's when we bumped into Dio. He was stronger than before and he knocked me out. But Ichigo beat him, with little help from me.' said Jotaro.

'Wow so that happened.' said Orihime. You clearly tell she was confused.

'It's a bit late, Orihime can we stay the night?' asked Ichigo.

'OK, but you have to sleep in the guest room.' Orihime replied.

'Let's go upstairs Jotaro, I know where the guest room is.' Ichigo says to Jotaro, Jotaro nods.

'Goodnight Orihime.' said Ichigo.

'Goodnight Ichigo, goodnight Jotaro.' Orihime replies.

Ichigo and Jotaro go upstairs to the guest room.

'So who's going to sleep in the bed?' Ichigo asks Jotaro.

'Let's flip a coin.' suggests Jotaro.

'Good idea.' Ichigo replied.

Jotaro takes out a coin.

'Heads or rails?' Jotaro asks Ichigo.

'Tails.' replies Ichigo.

Jotaro flips the coin and freezes time so can change the way it would fall.

Time resumes.

It lands in Jotaro's hand.

'Heads.' said Jotaro.

Jotaro jumps on the bed full clothed and goes to sleep.

Ichigo goes to sleep on the floor with a pillow to rest on, fully clothed.

Guess they can't be bothered to take their clothes off.

To be continued...


	8. The death of Orihime

Jotaro and Ichigo wake up in the morning.

'Good morning Jotaro.' Ichigo says to Jotaro.

'Good morning Ichigo.' replies Jotaro.

The both get out of bed and walk down stairs.

Orihime is taking a pie out of the oven.

'Good morning Orihime.' Ichigo says to Orihime.

'Oh good morning Ichigo, good morning Jotaro.' Orihime replies. 'do you want some pie?'

'OK sure.' said Ichigo and Jotaro.

She serves the pie and Orihime takes a bite, then she exploded. Only a hand remained.

'ORIHIME!!!!!' shouted Ichigo.

'How did she explode?' questions Jotaro.

'Which bastard did this!?' shouts Ichigo questioningly.

A man with white gray and black hair, was standing behind a tree outside, there was a white muscular cat human standing by him.

The cat human disappears and the man walks off.

'There Aizen, I have done you the favour you asked of me.' he said out loud, 'now I will go enjoy my quiet life.'

Ichigo and Jotaro both rush outside.

Ichigo sees the man walking off.

'Something seems off about him.' Ichigo thought to himself.

'Hay you!' Ichigo says to the man.

The man starts sweating a little bit.

'Yes?' the man answers.

'Did you see what happened here?' Ichigo asks the man.

'What do you mean?' the man asks.

Ichigo sees a finger poking out of one of the man's pockets.

'Why is there a finger in your pocket?' Ichigo asks.

The man starts sweating more.

Ichigo starts approaching the man.

Ichigo stops in front of the man and looks into his eyes.

'It's a prosthetic.' the man replies.

Ichigo looks down at the man's hands.

'You have 2 hands why would you need a prosthetic?' Ichigo asks.

'I am picking it up for a friend.' the man replies.

Ichigo looks him in the face.

Jotaro summons Star Platinum.

Ichigo notices that the man glances over there.

'If you will excuse me, I need to get to work or I will be late.' the man says walking of.

'Star Platinum The World.' Jotaro says quietly as he stops time.

Jotaro goes up to the man and rip is pocket a bit.

He goes back to is original position.

Time resumes.

The man's pocket rips open and the man starts sweating as the hand falls out of his pocket.

Ichigo sees this and sees its not a prosthetic, it was a real hand.

The man turns around menacingly.

'It seems you've seen it.' the man says.

'Who are you?' Ichigo demands as he leaves his body.

'I am Yoshikage Kira, I'm 33 years old, I'm 175 cm tall, I way 143 lbs I have killed many women, I enjoy taking their hands and my favourite painting is the Mona Lisa.' the man now know as Yoshikage Kira replies.

'Your a murder.' Ichigo states.

'Yes I am, how's your friend doing?' Kira asks.

'You bastaaaaaaaaaaaard!' Ichigo screams running towards him.

'Killer Queen.' Kira says as the cat reapears.

It then touches one of Ichigo's shoes, then it makes click noise with its hand.

'Killer Queen the 1st bomb.' says Kira, who is already tasting victory.

Then Ichigo's shoe blows up.

To be continued...


	9. Killer Queen attacks

'EUUUUUUUGH!!!!' Ichigo screams, he kicked his shoe of at the last moment.

'Oh your a lucky one.' says Kira Yoshikage. 'I try to avoid conflict, when you finish one battle, another one comes up and another one and another one, until your too tired to fight, but I guess I have to kill you both now, so I can have my quite life.'

'Guess I have to teach you a lesson.' said Ichigo.

He sticks his sword forward.

'Bankai.' Ichigo says, his sword gets enveloped in red and black energy for 10 seconds, then it dissipates.

'Tensa Zangetsu.' Ichigo says, pointing his sword at Kira. 'Prepare your self.'

'Killer Queen.' Kira says, rushing at Ichigo.

'TAKE THIS!!!!' Ichigo screams, swinging his sword at Kira.

Kira moves to the left, dodging the sword swing, Killer Queen then punches Ichigo in the face once, then hits him in the body 5 times.

'ARRRGH!!!!!' Ichigo screams, flying backwards.

Ichigo flies into a building, crumpling in a broken heap on the floor.

'Hahahahahaha... your no match for my Killer Queen.' Kira exclaimed.

A white mask starts forming on Ichigo's face, he then stands up, his eyes have turned yellow.

He rushes towards Kira, his speed has increased dramatically, he slashes at Killer Queen, giving him a small cut on Killer Queen and Kira's face.

Killer Queen then grabs Ichigo's sword with one hand, he then hits Ichigo's elbow causing Ichigo's elbow to snap.

Killer Queen then hits Ichigo in the stomach causing him to spit up blood.

'Killer Queen the 1st bomb.' Kira says, then Killer Queen touches Ichigo's clothing.

Jotaro seeing what is happening, rushes forward and throws a brick at Kira, Kira moves his head forward dodging it completely.

Killer Queen throws Ichigo's limp body at Jotaro, causing him to stumble.

Jotaro rips Ichigo's clothes off, leaving him in his underwear.

Jotaro tosses the clothing away as quickly as possible, before it exploded.

Killer Queen's stomach opens, revealing a plant that resembles a cat.

The cat plant wakes up.

'Stray cat is invincible.' Kira exclaims.

Kira stands there while Killer Queen strikes a pose.

Jotaro puts Ichigo on the floor, then put his jacket on him

'You bastard... I'm going to beat you into oblivion.' Jotaro says to Kira.

Then just when Jotaro was going to rush at Kira, an explosion sets of in front of him, sending him flying backwards.

'EUUUUUUUGH!!!' Jotaro shouts, hitting a building.

'Now do you see why it's useless fighting me?' Kira asks, still keeping his distance.

Killer Queen strikes a pose again, but this Jotaro watched closely, he sees a small distortion in the air floating towards him.

Jotaro summons Star Platinum and throws a stone at the distortion, an explosion gets set off in the location of the distortion.

Jotaro stands up.

'Kira Yoshikage.' Jotaro says to him. 'I found the secret of your Killer Queen and Stray Cat.'

To be continued...


	10. The secret of Killer Queen and Stray Cat

'What?' Kira asks with a look of suprise on his face.

'You heard me bastard, I found the secret of your

Killer Queen and Stray Cat.' said Jotaro confidently.

Kira starts to sweat.

'Your Killer Queen turns objects into bombs if you touch them with your index finger.' Jotaro says to Kira.

'Knowing Killer Queens ability doesn't make a difference.' Kira replies.

'Hahaha... I'm not finished yet, your Stray Cat creates air bubbles of air, you then touch them with your Killer Queen and turn them into a bomb right?' ask Jotaro

Kira starts to sweat some more.

'And your Killer Queen can only turn 1 object into a bomb at a time, that is why you only fire on at a time.' Jotaro says to Kira.

Kira starts sweating even more.

Killer Queen picks up a stone and touches it with his index finger, turning it into a bomb, he then throws it towards Jotaro with great force.

Jotaro jumps out of the way just in time before it explodes, a piece of shrapnel logges itself in to his shoulder.

Jotaro falls on his side and when he gets up, he looks around searching for Kira, Kira is no where to be seen.

'Where did he go?' Jotaro asks looking around frantically.

Ichigo wakes up a few minutes later and watches Jotaro looking around for a few seconds.

Then he looks down and sees he's in his underwear with Jotaro's jacket draped over him.

'Jotaro, why am I in my underwear?' Ichigo asks.

'I had to rip your clothes off, Kira turned them into a bomb.' Jotaro replies.

'Where did Kira go?' Ichigo asks.

'He threw a bomb at me and it created a smoke screen for him so he could get away.' Jotaro replies, pulling the shrapnel out of his shoulder.

Ichigo returns to his body, then he remembers what happened to Orihime, he rushes into the house and start crying.

Jotaro goes into the house, he finds Ichigo on his knees crying over Orihime's remaining hand.

Jotaro stands there for a few moments think what to do, he then bends down and puts his hand in Ichigo's shoulder.

'Why did she have to die?' Ichigo asks, tears running down his face.

'It's alright Ichigo, this happens all the time where I come from, we need to find Kira 1st and then we can try to find a way to bring her back.' Jotaro says to Ichigo.

They here a bang near the front door, Jotaro looks over and sees a miniature tank with a skull on it.

It stops moving, it turns to look at Jotaro and Ichigo.

It's eyes light up.

'Over here.' the tank shouts.

It starts rushing towards them.

Jotaro grabs Ichigo by the collar and breaks through a wall with Star Platinum.

It continues to follow them, but Jotaro keeps running and puts Ichigo on his back.

'What is that thing?' Jotaro asks out loud.

A couple of meters a way Kira Yoshikage is standing behind a tree.

'Sheer heart attack is invisible.' Kira boasts out loud.

To be continued...


	11. Sheer heart attacks pursuit

'Over here.' Sheer heart attack says, still pursuing them.

'Is that another of Kiras stand powers?' Jotaro asks out loud, still continuing to run.

They run past a restaurant, Sheer heart attack goes into the restaurant, a few seconds later and the restaurant explodes.

'Why did it target the restaurant, I thought it was targeting us?' Jotaro asked.

Sheer heart attack bursts out of the rubble and continues to pursue them.

Kira watches Sheer heart attack chase Jotaro and Ichigo, before going into a cafe to have some coffee.

'Star Platinum The World.' Jotaro says, as time stops.

He places Ichigo down, goes up to Sheer heart attack and throws it with all his might.

He goes back to Ichigo.

Time resumes.

'Ichigo get a hold of yourself, we need to team up and beat this thing.' Jotaro says, slapping Ichigo in the face.

'Ow, that hurt.' Ichigo says, rubbing his face.

Explosions can be seen and heard off in the distance.

'Its hunting is down and we need to stop it, its also causing tons of damage and possible loss of life.' Jotaro says, pointing over at the explosions. 'Let's beat it and get revenge for Orihime's death.'

Ichigo stands up on his feet and gets out of his body.

'Let's do this.' Ichigo says, pointing his sword forward and activates his Bankai.

Sheer heart attack can be seen off in the distance, rushing towards them.

'Over here.' Sheer heart attack says.

Jotaro and Ichigo both rush forward, Ichigo swings his sword at it, it doesn't even scratch it.

Jotaro and Ichigo jumps back as Sheer heart attack explodes, the both get pieces of shrapnel embedded in their bodies.

They land in their feet, Ichigo fires off a Getsuga Tenshou, Sheer heart attack counties its pursuit, Jotaro hits it with Star Platinum over and over.

Sheer heart attack now has a few scratches on its body.

40 meters away Kira Yoshikage is getting into his car, he is having problems starting it.

Sheer heart attack explodes once more, sending both Ichigo and Jotaro flying backwards, a few more pieces of shrapnel get embedded in their bodies.

Both Jotaro and Ichigo fly into a window, breaking it on impact.

Just when all hope of beating it seemed to be lost, a young boy with white hair and a black bandana shows up, he is carrying a sword the size of his body.

He swings his sword down on Sheer heart attack, making it disappear.

He looks at Ichigo and Jotaro.

'Hi I'm Asta and I'm going to become the Wizard King some day, let me help you defeat that Kira guy you were fighting. ' he says.

Both Ichigo and Jotaro get up and remove the shrapnel from their bodies.

'Nice to meet you, my names Ichigo, his names Jotaro.' Ichigo says to Asta. 'Come on let's beat him together.' Ichigo extends his hand.

Asta grabs it and squeezes lightly, the both let go and the 3 of them turn towards Kira's general direction.

'Let's go!' Asta says loudly.

To be continued...


	12. Kira vs Bucciarati

The three of them sprint forwards.

Kira is still having problems starting his car, when he realises Sheer heart attack has disappeared, he gets out and starts running.

Kira runs for 5 minutes and dips into an alley way, then he runs down there.

He runs for another 10 minutes, when a voice calls from behind him.

'Where do you think your going, you murderer?' the voice asks.

Kira slowly turns around.

The voice belongs to a teenager with black hair and zippers all over his clothing.

'Me a murder? I think your mistaken, I am just a normal everyday man working at a low paying job, sucking up to his boss everyday while trying to get a promotion. We would I be a murderer?' Kira asks.

'You are lying.' the man says, walking up to Kira, he then proceeds to lick Kira's face. 'This taste, is that of a liar.'

Kira backs off, confused with why this man licked his face.

'Sticky Fingers.' the man says, summoning a humanoid with zippers on him. 'My names is Bruno Bucciarati and I will fight you... Kira Yoshikage.'

Killer Queen materialises behind Kira.

Killer Queen rushes towards Bruno, letting out a barrage of punches, Sticky Fingers does the same.

'ARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARI!!!' shout Stickney Fingers.

Sticky Fingers moves faster than Killer Queen for a split second, Sticky Fingers finds an opening, he then hits Killer Queen in the face, opening a zipper on his face.

Killer Queen hits Bruno in the stomach, causing Bruno to cough up a small amount of blood.

Killer Queen and Sticky Fingers then exchange punches once more, every now and then the each get a hit in.

Killer Queen's chest opens, revealing Stray Cat, who then shoots an air bubble, Killer Queen touches it.

Bruno not seeing the air distortion, rushes forwards, his body makes contact with the air bubble, which sets of immediately, blowing Bruno up in the process.

Kira starts to run once again, but 3 minutes later he spots Ichigo, Jotaro and Asta running down the street, so he ducks behind a tree and watches them, they run off down the street.

Kira comes out from behind the tree and runs in the opposite direction.

There's is a teenager walking down the street, he has green hair and is wearing a green suit, that somewhat resembles a super hero costume.

He stops and looks at Kira.

'Your the villain that's been killing people aren't you?' he asks Kira.

'I guess my secrets up.' Kira says to him. 'Here is warning for you Kid... If you approach me you will die.'

Kira summons Killer Queen.

'Me name is Izuku Midoria, I will protect people from the likes of you, murderer.' The teenager now known as Izuku Midoria.

'Come at me then... Kid.' Kira says to Izuku. 'I will grant your death wish.'

Izuku runs towards Kira and raises his fist.

'I will defeat you villain.' Izuku shouts.

To be continued...


	13. Intense battle: 1000000 power

Izuku punches forward, Kira side steps it, then Killer Queen punches Izuku in the stomach.

'EUUUUGH!!!' Izuku shouts, flying backwards, he lands on the ground on his back.

'Kid... Your not strong enough to beat me.' Kira says to Izuku.

Kira walks up to Izuku and stands in front of him, Killer Queen strikes a pose, he lifts his index finger up and charges his 1st bomb.

'I blow you apart Kid' Kira says to Izuku. 'Now Die.'

Killer Queen starts lowering his hand.

'Detroit smash!!!!!' Izuku screams, as he's saying this green lightning surrounds his fist, he punches Kira in the face, who then goes flying backwards into a building.

Kira gets up bruised and bleeding.

'YOU ROTTEN PIECE OF SHIT!!!!' Kira screams at Izuku.

Kira runs at Izuku, Killer Queen punches at Izuku.

'One for all... full cowling.' Izuku says, green lightning surrounding his body.

Izuku steps to the side and dodges Killer Queens fist, but just barely, Izuku jumps over Kira and hits him square in the back.

'Detroit smash!!!!!' Izuku shouts, Kira flies forwards and his head goes through a car window.

'EUUUUGH!!!!!' Kira shouts in pain.

Kira has even more cuts and bruises on his face, he also has a few on his back.

Kira takes his head out of the card window, he then turns around to face Izuku.

Killer Queen's stomach opens revealing Sheer heart attack, it fires an air bullet.

'I'll destroy you Kid.' Kira says to Izuku.

Izuku spots the air bullet and throws a brick at it, which destroys it.

Izuku charges at Kira.

'I will defeat you and protect every one.' Izuku says. 'One for all, 1,000,000%.' he raises his fist.

'Deleware.' he dodges a punch from Killer Queen. 'Detroit.' he punches Kira. 'SMAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!' Kira goes flying backwards, but Izuku's arm snaps in half.

Kira smashes through a wall and Izuku falls down on 1 knee.

To be continued...


	14. The end of Kira

'Huff, huff, huff.' Izuku pants.

Kira is lying on the floor, bleeding slightly, he then gets up.

'What? How can you still get up?' Izuku asks Kira.

'You brat... How dare you hurt me... You rotten piece of shit!!!!!' Kira shouts, while Killer Queen punches Izuku over and over and over.

'EUUUUUUUUGH!!!!!!!' Izuku screams in pain, as he gets beat to death by Kira.

Killer Queen grabs Izuku, then he smashes him through a wall.

Izuku passes out.

'Now... I WILL BLOW YOU TO PIECES, YOU BRAAAAAT!!!!!!!' Kira shouts at Izuku, Killer Queen lowers his index finger.

Kira sees 3 shadows on the ground, he turns around and attacks with Killer Queen.

Jotaro, Asta and Ichigo were standing behind him.

Asta hits Killer Queen with his Great sword, making Killer Queen dissappear.

'Star Platinum The World!!!!!' Jotaro says, he stands in front of Kira. 'It's time to die... You bastard!!!!!' Star Platinum unleashes a barrage of punches on Kira's body.

'ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA OOOOOOORA!!!!!!!!!!!' Star Platinum screams, punching him more and more. ' ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA OOOOOOORAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!'

Time resumes.

Kira goes flying backwards, blood going everywhere, his arms are broken in half, so are his legs.

He smashes through a wall, his body starts twitching.

Ichigo goes up to him.

'Getsuga Tenshou!!!!!' Ichigo shouts, firing his attack, it slices Kira in half, he dies immediately.

To be continued...


	15. The cowboy approaches

'Finally its over.' Ichigo says, panting.

'YAAAAAAAAY WE WON!!!!' Asta screams at the top oh his lungs.

'Yare Yare Daze...he pissed me off.' Ichigo states.

'Hey Jotaro, Asta... Do you want to go visit my friend Chad?' Ichigo asks Jotaro.

'YEEEEES!!!!!' shouts Asta.

Jotaro nods.

'Let's go then.' Ichigo says to Asta and Jotaro.

Jotaro walks up to Izuku Midoriya.

'Hey kid... Are you alright?' Jotaro asks Izuku.

Izuku gets up.

'Yes, I will be OK.' Izuku replies. 'And please call me Deku, its the nickname my friends gave me.

'Ok Deku... Would you like to come with us to Ichigo's friends house?' Jotaro asks.

'Ok, it's best to stick together these days, there are Villains every where.' Izuku replies.

The 4 of them head out together, over to Chad's House.

A crippled man passes them on a horse, he then rides of into the distance.

Jotaro, Ichigo, Asta and Deku are walking down the street when, a man dressed up like a cowboy, shoots them with a gun.

The bullet heads straight to the back of Jotaro's head, Star Platinum grabs it.

The 4 of them turn around.

Standing behind them a bit down the street, is Hol Horse.

'Still as cautious as ever Jotaro?' Hol Horse asks him.

'Oh Hol Horse... I didn't realize you were here too.' Jotaro says back to him.

'Yes, I am here as you can see. I have into a bit of trouble though Jotaro.' Hol Horse says.

'What kind of trouble?' Jotaro asks him.

'A stand user is tracking me down, he goes by the name of John Venola.' Hol Horse replies.

'Well come with us then.' Jotaro offers, Hol Horse excepts.

They head off to a hotel to say for the night, the find one called the Premier Inn, Jotaro pays they man at the counter and they all go to their rooms.

'Good night.' they all say to each other, they all go into their individual rooms, they all get undressed, get into bed and go to sleep.

Hol horse is still up until 12:00 pm, he starts to go to sleep when there is a knock on the door, he gets up to open the door, Hol Horses annoyed expression turns to a look of terror when he opens the door and sees the what is standing in the door way.

'I have been looking for you... Hol Horse.' It says.

To be continued...


	16. Dancing in the dark appears

Jotaro wakes up in the morning, he leaves his room and knocks on Hol Horses door, there is no answer, he knocks again, still no answer.

Jotaro pushes the door, it is open, it takes him a few moments to find Hol Horse.

But Jotaro finds him, dead in the shower, he has

stab wounds all over his body.

'Ichigo, Deku, Asta come here!!!!!!!!!!' Jotaro shouts.

They all come to see what is going on.

Then the all see Hol Horse, still dead in the shower.

Deku throws up on the floor when he sees all the blood.

'We need to find the bastard who did this!' Ichigo shouts.

'It must have been an enemy stand.' Jotaro says.

They all leave the hotel.

'The user is probably watching us from somewhere nearby.' Jotaro says. 'We need to find him before it's too late.'

'Let's split up and search.' Deku says.

'No, are you stupid? Have you ever seen a horror film? Splitting up equals death.' Ichigo says.

'...' Deku stares at Ichigo. 'That makes sense, I guess.'

The sun suddenly starts going down.

'Isn't this the morning?' Asta asks.

'Yes it is, this is must be an enemy stand.' Jotaro says.

'Hahahahahaha!!!!!' a voice says.

We turn around and see a man standing down the street, posing.

'My stand, called What a wonderful world, can make the earth spin faster, making it night time in moments.' he says.

'Star Platinum the world.' Jotaro says, stopping time.

He walks up to the man.

'Yare Yare daze, what a useless stand.' he says.

'ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!!!!!!!!' Star Platinum shouts, pummeling the man with a barrage of punches.

'Time will now resume.' Jotaro says, time resuming.

The man flies backwards, blooding going everywhere.

He lands on the ground a few metres away.

'B... Bastard.' he says, before passing out.

'Was that the Stand user?' deku asks.

'No it wasn't, he was completly useless, why did he even try to attack us in the first place?' Jotaro asks.

'Because his stand ability, helps my stand ability.' a voice says.

We turn around and there is a buffed man, wearing skin tight clothing, he has long white hair, he is white, his eyes are yellow.

'My stand ability becomes stronger in the darkness.' he says.

Suddenly all the lights around us go off.

'And that would be red hot chilli peppers ability.' he says.

'Who's red hot chilli pepper, another stand?' Jotaro asks.

'Yes, it is another stand user.' the man says.

'My name is Dave Green, my stand is called Dancing in the dark.' he says.

A purple figure appears behind him, it has bright red eyes, is pretty muscular and has long white hair, it has scars all over its body.

'Now die.' he says.

His stand runs towards us.

'Star Platinum!!!!!!' Jotaro shouts, summoning Star Platinum.

'ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!!!!!' Star Platinum shouts, trying to punch DITD (dancing in the dark.).

DITD steps to the ride quickly, dodging all the punches.

He uppercut Star Platinum.

'RRRRRRRRRYAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!' DITD shouts, pummelling Star Platinum with its fists.

Jotaro flies backwards, bleeding badly, he crashes through a wall and passes out.

'Jotaro!!!!' Deku shouts.

'Hahahahahaha, how are going to win with your strongest member unconscious!!!? Dave shouts.

'You bastard.' Ichigo says.

'Stick and stones will break my bones but words will never hurt me.' Dave says.

'Bankai.' Ichigo says, his sword transforming into its Bankai state.

Ichigo sprints at him.

'You will never reach my, Dancing in the dark, kill him now.' Dave says.

DITD sprints towards Ichigo and tries to punch him but misses by an inch.

Ichigo slashes at him with his sword, cutting DITD's face a bit.

Daves face opens up a bit.

'You think that's enough to defeat me.' he says.

DITD punches Ichigo in the face, he then pummel Ichigo's body, sending him flying backwards into a car, smashing through a door and setting the alarm off.

Ichigo passes out.

'This is bad Asta, we need to fight strategically.' Deku says. 'Asta?' he turns around seeing that Asta isn't there.

Asta has already started sprinting at Dave.

'NO ASTA, DON'T FIGHT HIM, YOU WILL LOSE!!!!!!' Deku screams.

DITD sprints towards Asta.

Asta tries to hit him with his sword but DITD dodges and punches Asta in the face, he then pummel Astas body, sending him flying into a lamp post, snapping it in half.

'I can't believe how fast and strong this stand is.' Deku says.

DITD slowly walks towards him.

'It's time to die you little shit.' Dave says. 'Dancing in the dark, kill him.'

DITD sprints towards Deku.

'I will have to give it my all here.' Deku says. 'One for all 1000000%.' he runs toward DITD.

'Deleware, Detroit smash!!!!' Deku shouts, trying to punch DITD but he misses, his punch creates a shock wave.

'Now die.' Dave says.

DITD starts to bring his hand down to Deku's neck.

'Star Platinum The World.' Jotaro says.

Time stops.

'Yare Yare Daze, I made it in time.' Jotaro says.

He walks up to DITD.

'ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!!!!!!' Star Platinum shouts, pummelling DITD.

'Time shall now resume.' Jotaro says.

Time resumes.

DITD flies backwards into a wall.

DITD gets up quickly, it is barely harmed.

Dave has minor injuries.

'You think your weak Stand could do anything to Dancing in the dark, it is the ultimate stand!!!!!' Dave shouts.

DITD sprints towards Jotaro and upper cuts him, he then unleashes a barrage of punches.

Jotaro's arms snap and he flies backwards into a wall.

'No Jotaro!!!!' Deku shouts.

'Now Dancing in the dark, finish him off quickly.' Dave says.

DITD runs towards Deku and punches him in stomach.

Deky coughs up blood and goes flying backwards.

He lands in the ground a couple of metres away.

DITD sprints towards him.

'Now die you little shit.' Dave says.

Suddenly DITD flies backwards into a wall, bleeding.

'There's no need to worry.' a voices says.

Deku struggles to his knees and turns around.

'Why you ask?' the voice says.

'Cause I am here.' the voice says.

'A... All Might!!!!' Deku shouts.

To be continued...


	17. All Might Vs Dancing In the dark

Dave spits out blood.

'Who are you bastard!!!?' he asks.

'I dont need to tell a villain like you.' All Might says.

'Bastard, die!!!!' Dave shouts.

DITD runs towards All Might.

'Detroit smash.' All Might says, punching DITD.

DITD stumbles backwards.

'Do you think you could beat me that easily, destroy him, Dancing in the dark!!!!' Dave shouts.

'RRRRRRYYYYYAAAAAAAA!!!!!' DITD shouts, launching a barrage of punches at All Might.

All Might unleashes a barrage of punches back ar him, their dusts clash, creating shock waves so powerful that it could blow a man of his feet.

'ALL MIGHT YOU CAN DO IT!!!!!!!' Deku shouts.

One of DITD's fists break through and hit All Might in the face.

'It's over.' Dave says.

All Might stumbles backwards.

'I won't lose to a villain.' All Might says.

DITD runs towards him and tries to unleash a barrage of punches on All Might.

All Might jumps into the air.

'Take this villain!!!!' All Might shouts, plummeting to the ground, he tries to hit DITD on his way down.

DITD jumps backwards.

All Might crashes into the ground, landing on his feet.

All Might sprints at him.

They both exchange punch after punch, after punch.

Each time they exchange a punch it creates a shock wave.

All Might gets a hit in, right on DITD's face.

Dave's nose starts bleeding.

'Dancing in the dark won't lose so easily, his power is unmatched.' Dave says.

DITD moves quickly behind All Might and hits him in the back.

All Might flies into a wall, making it fall on top of him.

'ALL MIGHT!!!!!' Deku shouts.

All Might struggles to his feet.

'Hahahahahaha, you lose now villian.' All Might says.

'What do you mean?' Dave asks him.

An explosive fire ball hits DITD straight in the chest.

It stumbles for a moment.

One of Dave's ribs brake.

'DIE!!!!' a voice shouts.

More explosive fireballs fly towards DITD.

DITD dodges most of them, one hits him in the leg though.

A cracking sound can be heard coming from Dave's leg.

A boy with blond hair walks down the street.

He has a hero uniform on, with grenade gauntlets.

'Kachan?' Deku asks.

'You bastard won't kill my rival, I'm the only one allowed to do that.' Bakugo says.

'That boy is dangerous, he can create fire, greatly weakening my Dancing in the dark, kill him quickly.' Dave says.

DITD sprints towards him but not before getting a massive fist slammed into his side.

'AAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!!!!' Dave screams, as a few more of his ribs crack.

'DIE!!!!!' Bakugo shouts, shouting more explosive fireballs at DITD.

DITD's body starts stinking slightly.

'Keep doing it it's weakening him.' Deku says.

Dave start backing off, ready to run away but he bumps into someone.

He turns around and Jotaro, who is bleeding pretty badly, Asta and Ichigo are not to far behind him.

'Star Platinum, the world.' Jotaro says.

Time stops.

'ORA...' Star Platinum shouts punching him in the leg.

'Yare Yare Daze.' Jotaro says. 'This for all the pain you caused us.'

'ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!!!!!!' Star Platinum shouts pummelling his body.

'Time will now resume.' Jotaro says.

Time resumes.

Dave flies backwards into a wall, smashing straight though it.

His arms are broken and so are his legs.

'You know why I beat you up, it's because you pissed me off.' Jotaro says.

'Inmmmm... Possible.' Dave says.

Dave Green.

Stand: Dancing in the dark.

Deceased.

'That was a tough battle, good thing we survived.' Ichigo says.

'That was awesome!!!!' Asta shouts.

'Good grief.' Jotaro says.

To be continued...


	18. D'arby the Gambler

A few minutes later.

'I'm glad we arrived in time Midoria but me and bakugo have to go do some more hero work, see you later.' All Might says to Deku.

'Bye All Might.' Deku replies.

All Might runs off, bakugo following him closely behind.

Deku turns around to face Jotaro, Ichigo and Asta.

The sun starts rising.

'So, what are we going to do now, Jotaro?' Drku asks him.

'We killed the Stand user, so the next course of action should be to find away back to our worlds.' Jotaro says.

'Sounds like a great idea.' Asta says.

We all walk around for a bit.

'So where should we go, we aren't really doing much, the plots getting boring.' Ichigo says.

Asta's stomach starts rumbling.

'How about we go get some food?' Asta suggests.

'Sounds like a great idea.' Ichigo says.

We walk around for a bit before finding a restaurant, we go in and sit at a table.

'Do you think there are any enemies here, Jotaro?' Ichigo whispers to Jotaro.

'I don't know.' Jotaro answers.

We start ordering food.

Asta orders a rack of ribs, Jotaro orders Steak and chips, Deku orders ramen, Ichigo orders egg fried rice and curry.

We also order drinks.

Asta orders a Pepsi, Jotaro orders a Pepsi, Deku orders a coca cola, Ichigo orders a Pepsi.

We wait for half an hour and they bring the food to the table.

Asta shovels his runs into his mouth, Jotaro eats his Steak and chips like a normal human, Deku shovels his ramen into his mouth, Ichigo shovels his egg fried rice and curry into his mouth.

'So Ichigo, is there anyone in this world that we need to worry about?' Jotaro asks Ichigo.

'Yes there is, Aizen.' Ichigo replies.

'Where can we find him?' Jotaro asks Ichigo.

'At the moment, I don't know where he is.' Ichigo replies.

'I know where Aizen is.' a voice says.

Jotaro, Ichigo, Deku and Asta all turn around and look in the direction where the voice is coming from.

'Barbie.' Jotaro says.

'It's D'arby, how many times do I have to tell you.' D'arby replies. 'D'arby, D, a, r, b, y.'

(It's older D'arby.)

'Watch out, his stand can take your soul.' Jotaro says, summoning Star Platinum.

'I could tell you where Aizen is but you would need to win a game against me.' D'arby says.

'How aboutg I beat the shit out off you, would that work on you?' Jotaro asks, standing up.

'Don't be hasty now, you wouldn't want hurt me, I have something important.' D'arby says, holding up a poker chip.

'Mom.' Deku says, tears in his eyes.

'That's right, I took your mother's soul.' D'arby says.

'You bastard.' Jotaro says.

'I have leaned from my mistakes, I have even practised playing video games, i have gotten a lot stronger, Jotaro.' D'arby says.

Deku walks towards him, anger in his eyes.

'What do i have to do to get her back?' Deku asks.

'You have to beat me in a game, any game.' D'arby says. 'You just have to say that you will give me your soul if you lose.'

'Don't do it Deku.' Jotaro says to Deku.

'I'm sorry but I have to save my Mom, there's no way I can let him win.' Deku replies.

Drku ryrbs to D'arby.

'I Izuku Midoria, challenge you to game, I will gamble my soul on it.' Deku says.

To be countined...


	19. D'arby Vs Deku

Jojos most bizarre adventure chapter 19

'GOOD.' D'arby says. 'There is an arcade near here, how about we play there.'

'I will fight you there and beat you.' Deku says.

D'arby and Deku leave and walk towards the arcade, Jotaro, Ichigo and Asta follow closely behind.

D'arby and Deku walk in and head to a 1v1 game cabinet. (There is a arcade machine on either side, so that they can't cheat by looking at each others arm, hand and eye movements.)

The game is called Super Fighters Ultimate Brawl Stadium HD enhanced edition.

They turn the game on and both select their charecters.

'This game allows you to create a custom charecter.' D'arby says.

They both start makeing a charecter that looks like themselves.

They finish after ten minutes.

'I will select the stage.' D'arby says.

He picks a generic fighting arena.

They game loads up.

'3...2...1...fight!!!' the game says.

Their characters run towards each other and start exchanging kicks and punches.

'Prepare yourself D'arby.' Deku says.

Deku's charecter pulls off a kicking and punching combo, ending with an uppercut.

'Good move but I have experience with this game, I know all the combos, I am unbeatable.' D'arby says.

D'arby's charecter back flips mid air and plummets to the ground with a kick.

It hits Deku's charecter in the face, dealing a ton of damage.

D'arby's charecter then start unleashing attack after attack on Deku's charecter, taking away half of his health.

D'arby 85% health.

Deku 50% health.

'He's so strong.' Deku says.

'See why I told you this, I have mastered this game, I will never lose.' D'arby says.

Deku's charecter jumps back and starts fires a purple energy blast from his hands.

It hits D'arby's charecrer dealing a ton of damage.

D'arby 70% health.

Deku 50% health.

'Deku, don't lose.' Jotaro says.

'I won't Jotaro.' Deku says.

D'arby's charecter and Deku's charecter, both run at each other.

They continually exchange hit after hit, dealing minuscule amounts of damage.

D'arby 65% health.

Deku 45% health.

They jump backwards and both fire an energy blast.

They both clash.

Their energy blasts push against each other, the sounds of the button clicking is intense as each of them struggle to push back each others energy blast.

Deku starts winning, pushing D'arby's energy blast back further and further.

'Hahahahahaha, you lose.' D'arby says.

D'arby's energy blast increases in size.

'There is a button combination that sacrifices a bit of health to make my attack stronger.' D'arby says.

D'arby's energy blast pushes back Deku's energy blast back further and further.

D'arby 60% health.

Deku 45% health.

Deku's energy blast gets engulfed by D'arby's energy blast.

It deals an incredible amount of damage to Deku.

D'arby 60% heath.

Deku 10% health.

'No, I can't lose, is this the end?' Deku asks, palms sweating, fear in his eyes.

His soul is ripped from his body and he falls to the ground.

D'arby's stand grab his soul, squishes it together and turns it into a poker chip.

'One down, three to go.' D'arby says.

To be countined...


	20. D'arby Vs Ichigo

'You bastard.' Jotaro says.

'I thought it was if you beat him, bastard.' Ichigo says.

'Once they feel defeat in their heart, my stand grabs their soul and takes it.' D'arby says.

'Who's next?'

'I will go next.' Ichigo says.

'Say it.' D'arby says.

'I Ichigo Kurosaki, challenge you to a game, I gamble my soul on it.' Ichigo says.

'GOOD.' D'arby says.

'What game shall we play then?' Ichigo asks him.

'Russian roulette.' D'arby says.

'What are the rules?' Ichigo asks.

'We put one bullet into this gun, whoever shoots themselves loses, simple.' D'arby says. 'I will go first.'

He pulls out a gun and puts it to his head.

He pulls the trigger.

There is nothing in the first shot.

'Your move.' D'arby says, passing Ichigo the gun.

Ichigo puts it to his head.

He pulls the trigger.

Empty.

'Your move Barbie.' Ichigo says, passing the gun back.

'It's D'arby, d a r b y.' D'arby says.

He puts the gun to his head and pulls the trigger.

Empty.

Ichigo starts sweating.

'Guess it's my lucky day.' D'arby says.

He passes Ichigo the gun.

Ichigo puts it to his head.

He pulls the trigger.

Empty.

He passes the gun back to D'arby.

D'arby puts it to his head and pulls the trigger.

Empty.

Ichigo sweats even more.

D'arby passes Ichigo the gun.

He puts it to his head.

He tries to pull the trigger but he xabf move his fingers.

Ichigi sweats more and more.

'This is the end, I can't believe its going to end this way.' Ichigo says.

His soul leaves his body and he drops to the ground.

D'arby's stand grab hus soul and turns it into a poker chip.

'Two down, two to go.' D'arby says.

Jotaro inspects the gun.

'Bastard, there was no bullet.' Jotaro says.

'It's not cheating if you aren't caught in time.' D'arby says.

Asta starts walking towards D'arby.

Jotaro grabs him and pulls him back.

'Let me fight this bastard, I have unfinished business with him.' Jotaro says.

'Say it.' D'arby says.

'I Jotaro Kujo chalenge you to a game, I gamble my soul on it.' Jotaro says.

'GOOD.' D'arby says.

To be continued...


	21. D'arby Vs Jotaro

The game we shall play is Dragon ball xenoverse 2.' D'arby says.

'I accept.' Jotaro says.

D'arby stands up and talks to the manger.

D'arby and Jotaro walk into a back room.

It has an xbox one set up with a TV screen, there is a ton of games on the shelf.

D'arby walks to the shelf and grabs the game.

He puts it into the xbox.

It loads up.

'If I catch you cheating, I will brake your fingers.' Jotaro says.

D'arby loads up the local battle screen.

'Select your charecter.' D'arby says.

Jotaro looks for a minute.

'I select Goku.' Jotaro says.

'I select Jiren.' D'arby says.

'Don't lose Jotaro.' Asta says.

'I won't.' Jotaro says.

The level loads up.

The words fight appear on the screen.

Goku and Jiren fly towards each other.

Jiren punches Goku but Goku teleport behind him and kicks him in the back, sending Jiren 8nto the ground.

Goku 94% health.

Jiren 90% health.

'So, you have played it before.' D'arby says.

'Yes, I have.' Jotaro says.

Goku surrounds himself in energy and transforms in to a super saiyan.

'Now, take this D'arby.' Jotaro says

'Kaaaaaaaaaaameeeeeeeeeeehaaaaaaaameeeeeeeeeee!!!!' Goku says, blue energy charging up in his hands.

Jiren flies towards Goku.

'HAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!' Goku shouts, firing a blue energy beam at Jiren.

Jiren blocks some of the attack but his stamina brakes, he takes half damage.

Jiren flies backwards.

Goku 94% health.

Jiren 60% health.

'See D'arby, this is the power of a super saiyan.' Jotaro says.

'Bastard.' D'arby says.

Jiren flies at Goku with incredible speed.

He punches Goku, he then unleashes hit after hit on Goku.

'No, Jirens ultimate.' Jotaro says.

Jiren uppercuts Goku.

Goku flies backwards and hits the ground.

Goku 40% health.

Jiren 60% health.

Goku gets up quickly.

Jiren and Goku fly towards each other.

Goku hits Jiren a few times, Jiren teleport behind Goku and hits him a few times, Goku teleports behind Jiren and fires a Kamehameha.

Jiren flies into the ground.

Goku 10% health.

Jiren 10% health.

'Prepare yourself Barbie.' Jotaro says.

'It's D'arby, D A R B Y!!!!!!' D'arby shouts.

Goku flies towards Jiren, Jiren flies towards Goku.

They exchange punch after punch after punch.

Goku 4% health.

Jiren 4% health.

Jiren tries to use his ultimate, he misses and Goku fires a Kamehameha.

Goku 4% health.

Jiren 0% health.

'Im... Im...possible.' D'arby says.

'I win D'arby.' Jotaro says.

Ichigo and Deku's souls return to their bodies, Deku's mom's soul disappears back to her world.

D'arby pulls out a gun.

'I won't tell you where Aizen is.' D'arby says.

He starts to pull the trigger.

'Star Platinum, the world.' Jotaro says.

Time stops.

Jotaro walks up to D'arby and takes his gun, he throws it away.

'Time will now resume.' Jotaro says.

Time resumes.

'M... My gun?' D'arby stutters.

D'arby tries to run away.

Deku grabs him by the leg.

D'arby falls over instantly.

He punches Deku in the face and gets up.

'You will be attacked by enemies all day long, they won't be as easy as me, you won't win against them, Aizen has an army of the strongest people in the universe, your going to lose.' D'arby says.

D'arby bites down hard.

He starts frothing at his mouth.

'A suicide pill, you bastard.' Jotaro says.

D'arby's body drops to the ground.

'Yare Yare Daze, this is going to be difficult, if what he says is true, these next battles will be difficult.' Jotaro says.

We quickly exit the arcade.

At this point it's early in the morning.

To be continued...


	22. The Ruler Of the universe

'So you defeated D'arby?' A voice asks.

'Where is that coming from?' Deku asks.

'Hohohohoho!' it laughs.

Jotaro looks around frantically begire he sees a figure standing on top of a building.

It is white with purple orbs on part of its body.

It is smilling at use creepily.

'Star Platinum.' Jotaro says, summoning Star Platinum.

'Who are you?' Ichigo asks.

The creature sticks its arms out either side of it, by its knees.

'I am Lord Frieza, I am one of the strongest in the universe, I can destroy planets with a flick of my fingers, you don't stand a chance.' Frieza says.

He teleport behind Ichigo and kicks him.

Ichigo flies into a wall.

'Detroit smash.' Deku says, trying to punch Frieza.

Frieza dodges and kicks him to the side.

'Is that all you have got?' Frieza asks.

Jotaro slowly walks towards Frieza.

'ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!!!!!!' Star Platinum shouts, unleashing a barrage of punches.

Frieza unleashes his own barrage of punches, clashing with Star Platinum's fists.

Star Platinum gets a punch through, hitting Frieza in the face.

Frieza steps back.

'I underestimated you.' Frieza says.

'RAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!' Asta screams hitting Frieza in the side with his sword, cracking one of Frieza ribs.

Frieza flies into a wall.

He gets up quickly.

'You worm!!!' Frieza shouts.

'ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!!!!!' Star Platinum shouts, hooting Frieza with a few of his punches.

Frieza dodges at the last moment, avoiding most of the hits.

'Getsuga Tenshou!!!!' Ichigo shouts, swinging his sword down, in its bankai form, sending a red streak of energy at Frieza.

It hits Frieza dead on, causing Jim to have a few cuts and bruises.

'Your strong bit not strong enough.' Frieza says, charging at Deku, who just got up.

Frieza kicks Deku in the face, knocking him out for a while.

Frieza flies at Ichigo.

Ichigo puts up his sword and blocks part of Frieza's kick.

They both exchange blows for a few moments before Frieza gets an attack through and hits Ichigo in the face.

Ichigo flies backwards into a wall.

Asta runs at Frieza.

'Your the most troublesome of the lot aren't you?' Frieza says.

Frieza teleport behind Asta and kicks him to the side.

Asta crashes through a wall and drops his sword.

'Now die worm.' Frieza says, shooting a beam of light out of one of his fingers at Asta.

It pierces through his chest.

Asta's face goes blank and his body goes still.

'I'm glad I could deal with him.' Frieza says.

'You bastard!!!' Jotaro shouts.

He runs towards Frieza.

Frieza tries to kick Jotaro.

'Star Platinum, the world.' Jotaro says.

Time stops.

'Now you've really pissed me off bastard.' Jotaro says.

'ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!!!!!!!' Star Platinum shouts, pummelling Frieza's body.

'Time will now resume.' Jotaro says.

Time resumes.

Frieza flies backwards bleeding into a wall.

To be continued...


	23. The Strongest hero

'You worm.' Frieza says, getting up. 'No one humiliates me like that and gers away with it.'

His body is surrounded by a blinding golden light.

It disappears after a few seconds.

His body is golden and shinny.

'What, some kind of transformation?' Jotaro asks.

Frieza runs towards him.

'Star Platinum.' Jotaro says.

Star Platinum tries to punch Frieza but he dodges it and kicks Star Platinum in the side, sending Jotaro flying into a wall.

'This my final form Jotaro, I can destroy anyone with this power and I will destroy you too.' Frieza says.

Jotaro struggles to his feet.

Frieza ascends into the sky.

A purple energy ball appears on one of his fingers, getting bigger and bigger.

'I will erase you with this final attack.' Frieza says.

'You bastard.' Jotaro says.

It becomes gigantic.

'Now die worm.' Frieza says, throwing the energy ball at Jotaro.

'Theres nothing I can do now, he's too strong.' Jotaro says. 'The only thing I can do to stop it at the moment is to try and punch it as hard as I can but even that ring damage it, shit.'

The energy ball gets closer and closer.

'Am I late?' a voice asks.

Jotaro turns around to see a skinny bald man in yellow, with a red cape.

'Who are you?' Jotaro asks.

'Some one who is a hero for fun.' he says.

The energy ball gets close and closer.

The man steps in front of Jotaro.

'Killer move, serious serious, serious punch!!!!' the man shouts punching the energy ball, completly destroying it and causing a shock wave that levels a few buildings.

'Who are you?' Frieza asks, with a look of fear in his eyes.

'I am the hero Saitama.' the man says.

To be continued...


	24. Saitama vs Frieza

'A hero for fun, what kind of backstory is that?' Jotaro asks him.

'Your not the first one to ask me that.' Saitama replies.

'Die you filthy worm!!!!' Frieza screans, plummeting from the sky toward Saitama.

Frieza tries to punch him but Saitama dodges to the side and elbows Frieza in the stomach, Frieza coughs up blood and flies backwards into a building, causing it to collapse.

'What kind of power is that?' Jotaro asks him.

'It's just the power of a normal human who trained his ass off.' Saitama replies.

Frieza struggled to his feet.

He start shooting lasers from his finger tips.

Saitama deflects them all.

Saitama runs towards Frieza with amazing speed.

'Consecutive normal punches.' Saitama says, pummelling Frieza's body.

Frieza flies backwards, blood pouring out of his body.

He lands on his feet.

'Bastard!!!!' Frieza shouts, flying towards Saitama. 'I will squash you like a bug!!!'

Saitama dodges and uppercuts Frieza.

A few of Frieza's teeth burst from his mouth and land on the floor as Frieza flies upwards.

Frieza drops to the ground a few meters away.

He struggles to his feet.

'How did you get so strong, your just a normal human?' Frieza asks him.

'I trained every day for 3 years.' Saitama says.

Frieza shoots another laser at Saitama, who flicks it away.

Saitama sprints towards Frieza and punches straight through his chest, killing him.

Deku and Ichigo wake up.

They get to their feet and walk over to Jotaro.

'What amazing strength.' Deku says.

'Thank you for saving us.' Ichigo says.

'No problem.' Saitama replies. 'Does any one know the time?'

'Yes it's 10:00, why?' Ichigo asks.

'Oh shit, I am late for the sale.' Saitama says, before running off.

'Are you all alright?' Jotaro asks.

'Yes.' Deku and Ichigo reply.

To be continued...


End file.
